


Please Don't Leave Me

by superkat72



Category: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota's thoughts on her new boyfriend, Sam. Beware of fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for TDROTI. Inspired by a RP group I participate in on tumblr. I play as Dakota. Enjoy!

It was the most perfect afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and she had a wonderful day planned. Dakota Milton had just returned from a shopping trip with Katie and later her beloved Sam would take her out to the movies. She was getting her dress zipped up when the doorbell chimed. Dakota strapped on her silver heels, clicking as she skipped down the stairs. Her maid had gone to get the door, but the girl waved her away. 

"Sammie!" She exclaimed when she opened the door. " I thought you weren't coming 'til later?" He sighed. "We gotta talk." The blonde nodded, escorting her boyfriend inside. "Wanna sit down?" Dakota asked. Sam just shook his head. "This'll be quick." He took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes. "I think we should break up." Her heart stopped. "What? Why?" She frowned. "Well, I've been talking to Noah...and he thinks you're a whiny little bitch. And now I see it's true. You're a pathetic, worthless excuse for a human being." His eyes were filled with hate as his voice dripped with venom. "B-But..." She swallowed thickly, getting choked up. "I never want to see you again. I'll find someone better. Someone with a soul." 

He stormed out of the Milton household, leaving a broken Dakota behind. She calmly removed her shoes, carrying them back up the stairs. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, she finally allowed her tears to fall. Sobs wracked her petite body as she cried. Dakota couldn't believe it, he actually believed Noah! The teen cried until she could no longer breathe, her lungs burning with every second that ticked by. It felt like she was drowning, her vision fading...

Dakota woke up, her heart pounding. The same nightmare had been visiting her almost every night since her and Sam got together. He was her everything. If she lost him, she'd be ruined. With a click, her bedside lamp turns on, glowing comfortably. She wiped her raw cheeks, hugging her knees. The screen of her phone blinks on, startling her out of her thoughts. It was a text from Sam. 

"<3"

She smiled through her tears. She hoped, wished, prayer she'd be enough for him. For once in her short life, Dakota had doubts about her love life. She scrolled back through their conversation, giggling quietly. He was a big goofball, but a sweetheart. Maybe she /was/ safe. Dakota decided on it, sending him a last text before rolling back over for some more beauty sleep.

"<3"


End file.
